Mío
by Nuria Beilschmidt
Summary: Todos piensan que España es una nación fácil de vender por su pasividad, que equivocados estáis, como se nota que no le conocéis realmente, compadezco a aquellos que le han hecho enfadar, pero enfadar de verdad. Se vuelve totalmente diferente, es otra persona, puede llegar incluso a dar miedo en algunos casos.


Para una vez, una puñetera vez que España me deja que le acompañe en su barco va ese desgraciado inglés y me secuestra, y encima el bastardo de España no viene a por mi… ¿Dónde esta? Estoy comenzando a asustarme…

Inglaterra abrió la puerta de golpe, sonriendo casi despiadadamente.

– Mira a quien tenemos aquí ~ – Se acercó lentamente. – ¿Al fin te dejó España viajar con él? –

Me eché hacia atrás en la cama, quedándome pegado en la esquina de la pared. – Aléjate de mí. – Dije muy fríamente.

Puso una mueca de desagrado. – No deberías ser tan terco, y menos en tu situación. – Se puso frente a mí.

– Seré como me dé la gana. – No cambié el tono.

Chascó la lengua antes de desenvainar su espada. – Ya veo. –

Me pegué todo lo que pude a la pared, mirando fijamente la espada. – ¿Q-Que mierda vas a hacer? –

La levantó mientras volvía a sonreír. – ¿Tienes miedo? –

– P-Por supuesto que no…– Mentí.

– No te preocupes, pronto lo harás. – Llevó la espada hasta mi cuello, presionándolo un poco.

– ¡P-PARA! – Grité con fuerza.

Me empujó hasta dejarme tumbado, aun con la espada en mi cuello. – Haré lo que me dé la gana. – Sonrió, casi repitiéndome casi mis mismas palabras.

– Idiota… – Intenté quitármelo de encima.

– No te servirá de nada. – Me volteó, dejándome boca abajo mientras me ataba las manos en la espalda.

– ¡¿Q-QUE HACES?! – Intenté deshacerme de él.

Terminó de atarme. – Pensaba matarte aquí mismo, pero creo que me serías más útil si te utilizo como puta. – Sonrió ampliamente.

Abrí los ojos totalmente. – ¡Y UNA MIERDA! ¡NI SE TE OCURRA TOCARME! ¡PARA ESO YA TIENES A ESE ASQUEROSO FRANCÉS! –

– Hablas demasiado, ¿voy a tener que taparte la boca también? – Llevó la espada hacia mi nuca.

No dije nada, sabía que ahora mismo no estaba en una buena posición, ni literal ni metafóricamente.

– Mejor así. – Bajó la mano que tenía libre a mis pantalones, bajándolos rápidamente.

No podía hacer nada, y eso me estaba matando por dentro, quería salir de allí, fuera como fuera. Estaba realmente asustado, no sabía hasta que punto podría llegar Inglaterra, si intentaba huir podría salir mal parado, pero si no hacía nada también, ¿Qué mierda se supone que debo hacer ahora?

– ¿Estás preparado? – Metió uno de sus dedos dentro de mí.

– ¡A-Ah! ¡Para! ¡Me haces daño! – Dije hundiendo la frente en la almohada, intentando aguantar las lágrimas que deseaban salir.

– ¿De veras crees que voy a parar solamente por que me lo pidas? – Introdujo otro de sus dedos.

– ¡A-AAH! ¡J-JODER, P-PARA! – Comenzó a moverlos con fuerza mientras definitivamente comencé a derramar algunas lágrimas. – P-Para…para…–

– ¿Ahora tienes miedo? – Los introdujo aún más.

– Ahg…N-No…–

Chascó la lengua mientras presionaba un poco más la espada contra mi cuello.

– Ghhg… España vendrá a por mi…– Le miré de reojo.

Comenzó a reír con fuerza. – ¿De verdad crees que ese te está buscando? Que pena me das. –

– ¡¿Q-Que intentas decir?! – Grité – ¡Claro que vendrá! –

– Si intenta acercarse a cualquiera de mis barcos le liquidarán, no tiene nada que hacer contra ellos. – Susurró en mi oreja.

– ¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?! ¡No tienes ni idea de…! – Introdujo aún más sus dedos. – ¡AHH! ¡QUE PARES DE UNA PUTA VEZ! –Esa ver si que derramé más lágrimas.

– ¿Cómo quieres que pare si me pones esa carita?~ – Los movió algo mas rápido.

Joder… Era demasiado doloroso, y a demás no podía quitármelo de encima, desgraciado…

Comenzaron a sonar fuertes y extrañas pisadas.

– ¿Qué cojones…? – Paró un momento para escuchar mientras apartaba un poco la espada.

Los dos nos quedamos en silencio hasta que se escuchó a una persona bajando por las escaleras que daban a la habitación. – ¿Pero qué…? – Se levantó un poco, aun con sus dedos en mí.

– Sácalos de una vez…– Sollocé un poco. No me hizo ni puñetero caso.

De repente se abrió la puerta de golpe, haciendo bastante ruido. Abrí totalmente los ojos, aun con lágrimas en mis ojos, era España, finalmente vino a por mí.

– ¡España! – Grité su nombre mientras le miraba.

– ¡T-Tu! ¡¿C-Como…?! –

– Suéltale ahora mismo. – La voz de España sonaba mas grave de lo habitual.

El inglés rió levemente. – ¿Y si no lo hago? –

– Desearás no haber nacido. – No se movió de su sitio.

¿De verdad ese era España? Nunca le había visto así, su cara en ese momento era aterradora.

– Venga España, no me hagas reír. – Siguió riendo.

– T-Tú… ¿Quieres sacar tus asquerosos dedos de una vez? – Murmuré con la cara medio pegada a las sábanas.

– Oh, ya no me acordaba de ti ~ – Volvió a meter sus dedos con fuerza, haciéndome mas daño que antes.

– ¡AAH! ¡SUEL…! – Antes de que nos diéramos cuenta España estaba justo en frente de nosotros, cogiendo el cuello de Inglaterra, y por lo que parecía con bastante fuerza.

– ¿Es que no has oído lo que te he dicho? – Dijo con la voz algo mas grave.

– Por supuesto que sí. – Volvió a moverlos.

– D-Déjame y-ya… – Casi no me salía la voz.

Noté como rápidamente apartó sus dedos, pero no por su propia voluntad, sino que España le obligó a la fuerza. – ¿De verdad te atreves a desafiarme ahora? – Les miré, seguía apretando su cuello y ahora también su muñeca, aproveché para subir mis pantalones.

– Ghh… Sabes que no eres capaz de ganarme… – Dijo en un leve tono de voz.

– Ah, ¿No? – Volvió a apretar su cuello, estampándole en la pared. – ¿De verdad crees que no voy a matarte ahora mismo? –

Me alejé un poco de ellos. – ¿E…España? – Dije en un suave y casi insonoro todo de voz.

– ¡¿DE VERDAD CREES QUE VAS A SEGUIR VIVO DESPUES DE HACERLE ESO A ROMANO?! ¡¿A MI ROMANO?! – Apretó aun mas, cortando poco a poco la respiración del inglés.

– Ghhh… – Entrecerró los ojos, intentando con fuerza apartar las manos de España.

– España… Para…– Le dije con bastante miedo, pero ni siquiera me escuchó, así que le miré y grité. – ¡ESPAÑA! ¡PARA! ¡TU NO ERES ASI! –

Me miró con la misma frialdad con la que miraba a Inglaterra, pero al cabo de unos segundos se calmó un poco, cerrando los ojos y desapretando levemente la mano.

– Ahhhh… ¿Q-Que mierda te ha entrado? – Dijo el inglés mientras respiraba con fuerza, recuperando el aliento.

– Te advertí. – Cogió mi brazo y me levantó, dejándome de pié a su lado. – Y te daré otra advertencia, no vuelvas a robarme lo que es mío, ya sabes lo que te puede pasar. – Tiró de mí, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia la puerta.

– Gallina… – Volvió a sonreír.

Paró en seco, se dio la vuelta y disparó una de sus pistolas, la bala le rozó la mejilla. – Como se te ocurra decir algo más la bala acabará en tu cabeza. – Volvió a girarse y salimos de la habitación.

Estaba bastante asustado, jamás le vi así de enfadado. Subimos las escaleras rápidamente, dirigiéndonos hacia su barco. Cruzamos el estrecho paso que unía los dos barcos mientras España seguía amarrándome el brazo con fuerza, ya casi comenzaba a hacerme daño.

– España, suelta, me haces daño. – Ni puñetero caso.

Rápidamente llegamos a su camarote, donde me empujó para sentarme en uno de los grandes sillones que había en la habitación.

– ¡¿Pero que haces?! ¡¿Por qué me tiras así?! –

– ¡ESO DEBERIA PREGUNTAR YO! ¡¿QUE ES LO QUE HACES?! ¡¿NO TE DIJE QUE TE QUEDARAS AQUÍ?! – Se puso frente a mí, bastante enfadado.

– ¡Y me quedé, joder, pero…! – Me fui incorporando rápidamente.

– ¡CLARO! ¡Y POR ESO ESTABAS ALLI, ¿NO?! ¡SABES QUE ES PELIGROSO QUE SALGAS! ¡Y TE DIJE MUY CLARAMENTE QUE NO TE MOVIERAS! – Tiró su gran chaqueta roja a uno de los lados, sin importarle donde cayera.

– ¡S-Solo salí un momento fuera! –

– ¡TIEMPO SUFICIENTE PARA INGLATERRA! – Gruñió mientras se llevaba la mano a la cara, calmándose un poco, muy poco. – ¡Por estas cosas no quiero que vengas! –

Bajé levemente la mirada, sin saber que decir.

– El solo echo de pensar que te ha tocado… – Golpeó rápidamente con fuerza el escritorio. –… realmente me enfurece. – Se quedó apoyado en el escritorio, de espaldas a mí.

– España… – Me levanté.

Se giró, aún con una mano apoyada en el escritorio. – No vuelvas a dejar que nadie te toque. – Se acercó a mí, cogiéndome el brazo. – Solo yo puedo hacerlo. –

Al final, como era de esperar, volví a llorar. – L-Lo siento… D-De verdad, l-lo siento, España… – Apoyé la cabeza en su pecho, tapando mi rostro.

– Prométemelo. – Soltó mi brazo, bajando por él hasta llegar a mi mano, algo más calmado.

Entrelacé sus dedos con los míos, controlando mis sollozos. – Te lo prometo, solamente tú puedes tocarme. –

Levantó mi barbilla, poniéndola a la altura de la suya. – Confío en ti. – Me besó.

Nunca antes me había dicho eso, nunca me dijo "Confío en ti" hasta ahora, y la verdad, nunca pensé que pudiera decírmelo. Siempre suelo estar metido en algún lío, y siempre perjudico a España, incluso yo me doy cuenta de lo cargante que tiene que ser vivir conmigo, soportar mis berrinches continuos, mi mal humor… Realmente no se como es capaz de soportar todo eso, ni siquiera yo soy capaz de soportarme en algunos casos.

Aparté un poco la cara. –… ¿Cómo puedes ser capaz de besarme ahora mismo? Deberías estar mandándome a la mierda, o no dirigiéndome la palabra… – Dije con algo de tristeza.

Volvió a ser como siempre, aquella cara aterradora de antes se había esfumado. – ¿Por qué debería hacerte eso? Realmente no ha sido culpa tuya. –

– Pero… No es solo por esto, sino por todo, por como soy… – Miré hacia abajo, entrecerrando los ojos levemente.

Sonrió un poco. – Roma, por eso precisamente te he besado, te amo por como eres, con tus virtudes y defectos. – Me abrazó, dejando apoyada mi cabeza en su pecho. – No vuelvas a decir una estupidez como esa. –

Mientras acariciaba suavemente mi pelo intenté decir algo, callándome con otro beso algo más dulce.

Esta vez cerré los ojos, disfrutando de aquel beso cada segundo. Le pasé las manos por el cuello, acercando sus labios más a los míos. Echó algo de peso sobre mi cuerpo, dejándome sentado en el sillón de antes mientras el se alejaba para cerrar con llave la puerta.

– Así no nos molestarán. –

Volvió a acercarse, apoyando las manos en los reposabrazos del sillón mientras volvía a besarme, dejando mi cabeza pegada al respaldo. Volví a poner mis manos en él, esta vez en su espalda, acariciando con los dedos los pliegues de esta, alisándolos y volviendo a arrugarla. Comenzó a bajar su boca por mi barbilla hasta mi nuez, mordiéndola suavemente. Suspiré, levantando la cabeza para dejarle espacio para que pudiera recorrer mi cuello a su antojo. Llevó su rodilla a mi entrepierna para masajearla suavemente, y eso me hizo pensar. ¿Realmente quería que mi primera vez fuera en aquél barco? ¿Y después de que el inglés me hiciera eso? No estoy muy seguro.

– O-Oye, España… – Volví a alejarle un poco. – No creo que este sea el mejor momento para… Ya sabes… eso, y después de lo que ha pasado esta tarde… – Me tapó la boca con su dedo índice, callándome.

– No pasa nada, no tienes que disculparte, tienes toda la razón del mundo. – Me besó la frente, apartando algunos de mis mechones. – En cuanto lleguemos a casa te prepararé una noche especial. –

La sonrisa que tenía en aquél momento era la mas cálida que jamás vi en él, era como si el mismísimo sol estuviera ahí.

– Gracias. – Le sonreí, pocas veces lo hago, pero junto a él lo haría mil y veces más si hacía falta.

Y en ese preciso momento fue cuando lo entendí. Él es mi alma gemela, es alguien que es capaz de comprenderme, ayudarme, aguantarme, conocerme y aun así quereme como lo hacía él. Y puedo asegurar que yo estoy igual de enamorado que él. Soy totalmente suyo, y él es totalmente mío.


End file.
